love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Saitei de Saikou no Paradiso
is a bonus CD sung by BiBi. BiBi is a sub-unit under μ’s; the group consists of Eli Ayase, Maki Nishikino, and Nico Yazawa. It was released as a lottery prize at theaters, with a chance for every ticket purchased for Love Live! The School Idol Movie. It was released on May 23, 2015. The song is written by Aki Hata, composed and arranged by Yuki Kimura. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LZM-2127)' 'CD' # # (Off Vocal) Video PV by Lantis = Saitei de Saikou no Paradiso starts playing at 1.31 Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lyrics Rōmaji= Yume mitai janai no nai no yume dakara Me o tojite zutto zutto yume no kuni Oh! Baby tojikometai anata no jun na hitomi Osorenaide osorenaide Falling love!! Kakehiki janai no nai no maji de kite Ohimesama nante nante akichatta Oh! Baby jounetsu de hageshiku sarawaretai Mayowanaide mayowanaide Falling love!! Fushigi ne kokoro to kokoro ga nanimo kamo koete hikareau Saa misete koi no honoo watashi o terashinasai Paradiso!! Konya no bouken wa kiken na ruuru de katte mitai Saitei de saikou no futari ni naru yokan ne Paradiso!! Konya no bouken wa kiken na ruuru de fui no Fantasy Ai ni natchau kamo natchau kamo Natchatte mo ii tte...iwasenaide yo (Oh! Baby Paradiso yeah!! Oh! Baby Paradiso yeah!!) Yume mitai janai no nai no yume dakara Anata o michibiku yuuwakusha yo watashi wa Me o tojite zutto zutto yume no kuni Dare no me mo todokanai Dream Itsudemo kokoro wa kokoro o hitotsu ni shitakute motomeau Saa misete koi no honoo watashi o terashinasai Mio amore!! Megami no hohoemi de zankoku ni subete ubaitai Saitei de saikou no omoide o ageru yo Mio amore!! Megami no hohoemi de zankoku ni subete dakishimete Hen ni natchau kamo natchau kamo Natchatte mo ii tte...iwasetai kana Paradiso!! Konya no bouken wa kiken na ruuru de katte mitai Saitei de saikou no futari ni naru yokan ne Mio amore!! Megami no hohoemi de zankoku ni subete ubaitai Saitei de saikou no omoide o ageru yo Mio amore!! Megami no hohoemi de zankoku ni subete dakishimete Hen ni natchau kamo natchau kamo Natchatte mo ii tte...iwasetai kana |-| Kanji= 夢みたいじゃないのないの　夢だから 目を閉じてずっとずっと夢の国 Oh! Baby　閉じこめたいあなたの純な瞳 怖れないで　怖れないで　Falling love!! 駆け引きじゃないのないの　 で来て お姫様なんてなんて飽きちゃった Oh! Baby 情熱で激しくさらわれたい 迷わないで　迷わないで　Falling love!! ふしぎね心と心が何もかもこえて惹かれ合う さあ見せて　恋の炎　私を照らしなさい Paradiso!! 今夜の冒険は　危険なルールで勝ってみたい 最低で最高のふたりになる予感ね Paradiso!! 今夜の冒険は　危険なルールで不意のFantasy 愛になっちゃうかも　なっちゃうかも なっちゃってもいいって...言わせないでよ (Oh! Baby Paradiso yeah!! Oh! Baby Paradiso yeah!!) 夢みたいじゃないのないの　夢だから あなたを導く誘惑者よ私は 目を閉じてずっとずっと夢の国 誰の目も届かないDream いつでも心は心をひとつにしたくて求め合う さあ見せて　恋の炎　私を照らしなさい Mio amore!! 女神の微笑みで　残酷にすべて奪いたい 最低で最高の思い出をあげるよ Mio amore!! 女神の微笑みで　残酷にすべて抱きしめて 変になっちゃうかも　なっちゃうかも なっちゃってもいいって...言わせたいかな Paradiso!! 今夜の冒険は　危険なルールで勝ってみたい 最低で最高のふたりになる予感ね Mio amore!! 女神の微笑みで　残酷にすべて奪いたい 最低で最高の思い出をあげるよ Mio amore!! 女神の微笑みで　残酷にすべて抱きしめて 変になっちゃうかも　なっちゃうかも なっちゃってもいいって...言わせたいかな |-| English= Because it's a dream that's not like a dream Shut your eyes and stay forever in the land of dreams Oh! Baby I want to trap your pure eyes Don't be afraid, don't be afraid, Falling love!! Stop playing games, come here seriously Princess this and princess that, I'm tired of hearing that Oh! Baby I want to be kidnapped violently with passion Don't get lost, don't get lost, Falling love!! It's amazing, how our hearts are attracted beyond anything Show me the flame of love, let it illuminate me Paradiso!! I want to try winning tonight's adventure with its dangerous rules It's a premonition we'll find the best of us through the worst Paradiso!! Tonight's adventure is an unexpected Fantasy with dangerous rules Maybe I'm falling in love, falling in love "Falling in love is fine too"... I won't let you say that (Oh! Baby Paradiso yeah!! Oh! Baby Paradiso yeah!!) Because it's a dream that's not like a dream I'm a seductress leading you on Shut your eyes and stay forever in the land of dreams A Dream that will never reach anyone's eyes Always seeking each other, wanting our hearts to become one Show me the flame of love, let it illuminate me Mio amore!! I want to harshly steal it all with the smile of a goddess I want to give you the best memories through the worst Mio amore!! I want to harshly hug it all with the smile of a goddess Maybe I'm becoming strange, becoming strange "Becoming strange is fine too"... Maybe I want to let you say that Paradiso!! I want to try winning tonight's adventure with its dangerous rules It's a premonition we'll find the best of us through the worst Mio amore!! I want to harshly steal it all with the smile of a goddess I want to give you the best memories through the worst Mio amore!! I want to harshly hug it all with the smile of a goddess Maybe I'm becoming strange, becoming strange "Becoming strange is fine too"... Maybe I want to let you say that Category:Discography Category:BiBi Category:Love Live! Category:Lyrics Category:Μ's Songs Category:Sub-unit Songs Category:Eli Ayase Category:Maki Nishikino Category:Nico Yazawa